si fueras gay, zim
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: pues el titulo dice todo que es lo que haria dib si zim fuer gay me guie en un video de youtube


Este fic me guio en un video que me gusto mucho y me dio mucha risa, invasor zim no me pertenece el pertenece a jhonen vasquez, aclaraciones zim y dib son hermanos, y en esta historia zim es humano,(pensamientos) y ok ahora pongo el fic

zim: aaahh- suspira- una tarde a solas con mi libro favorito musicales de broadway de 1940, no hay nadie que me moleste que puede ser mejor que esto – dice mientras debajo de su libro de musicales esta leyendo pornografía

De repente de escucha que alguien entra a la casa

dib: hola zim- dice muy contento

zim: hola dib- dice irritadamente

dib: wey no vas a creer lo que me paso en el metro esta mañana, estaba este wey, sonriéndome, queriendo hablar conmigo (N.A yo al único que me imagino es a keef es el único hombre que conozco aparte de los principales jajaja)

zim: o que interesante – dice irónicamente

dib: uumm- asiente – el era muuuy amigable, y jejeje creo que intento ligarme de seguro ha de ver pensado que yo era gay- dijo mientras recuerda todo muy sonrojado

zim al verlo se enoja

zim: entonces por que me estas contando esto- dice indiferentemente

dib solo lo ve confundido

zim: porque me importaría

dib se pone triste al escuchar eso

zim: no me importa, que vamos a comer hoy

dib al escuchar eso suelta una lagrima

dib: no tienes porque estar a la defensiva- dice despacito

zim: NO ESTOY A LA DEFENSIVA!- grito

dib se queda en una esquina de la sala muy deprimido

zim lo ve y dice

zim: porque crees que me va a importar si conociste a un gay estoy tratando de leer- dice mientras le enseña su libro

dib: bueno no quise molestarte con eso zim, solo pensé que seria un buen tema de conversación eso es todo, no te enojes- dice todavía triste

zim: pues no quiero hablar de eso a si que esta conversación se acabo

dib: si pero

zim: SE ACABO

dib: bueno esta bien, pero para que lo sepas,

(cantado por dib)

Si fuera gay

Estaría ok

Zim: (oh por dios esta cantando)

A no seas wey

Zim se enoja al escuchar eso y dib solo lo abraza de la cabeza y sigue cantando

Seguirías siendo el rey

Zim solo le gruñe enojado a dib

Si fuera asi yo estaría aquí- dice mientras se quita la ropa y queda en ropa interior zim solo cierra los ojos

Dib: listo para decir que si- rápidamente le quita la ropa a zim y lo deja también en ropa interior

Zim: (WTF)

Dib: soy gay- dice mientras se le a cerca al pequeño zim que esta sonrojado- pero no soy gay-dice mientras se aleja y zim solo llora un poco

Zim: dib por favor estoy tratando de leer- dice mientras que se pone a leer su libro

Dib solo se le acerca por la espalda, zim al sentirlo dice

Zim: QUE!- grito

Si fueras puñal

Zim: oohh dib- dice irritado

No estaría mal

Zim: dib estoy tratando de leer mi libro- dice mientras enseña un doujinshi de ellos dos

Eres mi carnal

Aunque seas controversial – canta mientras le acaricia la cara a zim pero este austado da un pequeño grito y le da una cachetada

Pero si fuera real

Zim: que?

Seria normal-dice mientras que detrás de el sale un arcoíris de fondo

Zim: lo seria?

Que dijieras sin chistar hey que crees soy gay- dice mientras brinca por un campo de rosas- aunque no soy gay- dice dejando de brincar

Zim: (quiero mi ropa por favor)

Disfruto contigo estar

Por que me ha de importar

Que te guste por detrás

Zim: dib eso es asqueroso

Dib: no, no lo es

Si fueras gay

Estaría GREAT- dice mientras avienta su ropa interior

Zim: ay no quiero ver- dice mientras se tapa los ojos

Si fueras puñal

Zim: LALALALALALA- grita para no escuchar a dib

No te podría abandonar

Zim: AAHHH- grita asustado

Si fuera a si, yo estaría aquí- el pobre zim tiene los ojos llorosos

Apoyándote sin cesar- se ve a zim en la regadera bañándose (N.A con pegamento XD) y a dib abriendo la cortina de la regadera para bañarse con el

Y decir que no esta mal- se ve a dib y a zim en un unicornio dib se ve contento pero zim se ve frustado

Que naciste homosexual- se ve a zim con sus padres diciéndoles que es gay

Y que crees a si fue tu papa igual de gay

Zim: dib no soy gay

Dib: si fuera gay- dice sonriendo

Zim: aaahhh- enojado se va

FIN

Se acabo espero le haya gustado en verdad me gusto mucho el video se los recomiendo y espero me envíen review para poder mejorar y bueno eso es todo adiosss nnyyaa


End file.
